


When All is Good

by glimpseofbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just co-workers, nothing more. nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All is Good

It started at the Christmas party, when Malia had three too many cups of eggnog and woke up in Allison’s bed. She’s sure nothing happened, but she’d never felt so peaceful in her life.

When Scott asked about it on Monday, Malia shook her head “We’re just co-workers, nothing more.”

Then Allison was inviting her to the movies because she had two premier tickets and ‘there was no way she was going to see Oscar Isaac without a support system. 

They held hands on the way back home, giggling over BB-8 and the one guy in the theater who started crying when Rey saw the forest world.

She got into bed that night chanting ‘Co-workers’ like it would stop her heart from thumping loudly every time she thought of Allison’s long black hair or high pitched laugh.

They started hanging out everyday after that, going to lunch at the terrible cafe downstairs, ordering thai food to Allison’s apartment when they had to work on an important account.

Lydia starts asking her about her ‘girlfriend’ and it sends delightful chills up Malia’s spine, makes her think of waking up to pancakes and tiny babies and kitties.

“Just my co-worker.” She answers, grinning behind her sandwich.

They kissed in the elevator, a month later. Allison was pissed that Malia kept calling her a coworker when she was so sure they were friends and Malia was pissed that the entire time Allison was yelling at her, she wanted to wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her till she couldn’t breathe.

Slowly but surely, Allison had moved herself into Malia’s heart. Carved a hole for herself in Malia’s chest and nestled there, took every part of herself and made sure to entwine it with Malia. Created something big and messy and violent and catastrophic, something Malia could never imagine running away from.

Their wedding is a disaster, it rains the whole day, the wedding planner doesn’t show up and the priest doesn’t have the proper bible. But in the end it’s all worth it, even if Allison does get sopping wet during her vows and Malia keeps inhaling rain because she’s sobbing too hard.

The reception goes twenty times better, Derek gives a speech and Allison’s dad threatens to kill Malia if she ever makes Allison cry. Scott gets too drunk and ends up convincing everyone to lift her and Allison’s chair in the air, making Allison laugh so hard she cries and making Malia realize that Allison was made for her. That she wasn’t living, not really until Allison came stumbling into her life with an unorganized stack of folders and her head snuggled in the ugliest hat that Malia had ever seen in her life, asking for the boss’ office. And she won’t be living without Allison trying to hit every note in We Belong Together at three in the morning.

She finally gets a moment alone with Allison after putting Scott to bed. Buries her hands into her hair because the rain fucked it up already and kisses her with every ounce of love she has in her body, every single drop of adoration she feels she lets fall onto Allison’s lips only pulling back when Allison starts laughing because she just can’t miss a moment.

“You know, for a coworker you’re not terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) I'm footacular!


End file.
